


《I need you》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Series: Kalex [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Kalex, Sickfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自從那一吻後，Kara和Alex三天沒連絡過了。Kara得知Alex生病了，連忙趕去照顧她，怎料卻運用了透視眼看到了Alex睡在浴缸裡的……美麗風景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《I need you》上

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers  
> Kalex
> 
> 哎，希望下集會有肉。
> 
> 是Kalex同人文《You have me》的後續延伸。  
> （http://archiveofourown.org/works/6124936 My work ^_^）  
> 這篇文章發生在姊妹Kiss之後。
> 
> P.S.這是從Sun Sun的浴室play腦洞裡延伸出來的。。。。哎。。。作品  
> （＠浮生insouciance）

《I need you》（上）

自從在Deo總部發生了那個親吻後，Kara就沒有再見過Alex了。

這已經是第三天了，當Kara鼓起勇氣打給Alex的時候，她卻不接自己的電話。  
這幾天城市的罪犯們居然乖得出奇，Kara並沒有外出以Supergirl的身份救人，更別提跟漢克等人聯絡了。

但這已經是第三天，更何況Alex居然不接自己的電話，這開始有些過份了。  
Kara覺得奇怪，於是直接飛到Deo總部，想找那個她三天前吻過的女人，但卻只能從漢克口中得知Alex生病了。

當Kara以Supergirl的速度買好了藥和食物，飛到Alex公寓的陽台上時，發現這公寓裡面靜得出奇。

「Alex？」  
Kara放下物品，打開了睡房，只見到凌亂的床鋪。  
她那出色得如同作弊的出色聽力又一次發揮作用，她在浴室裡聽到微弱的呼吸聲音。

Kara站在浴室門前，有點著急地敲著門。  
「Alex？是我，你是在上衛生間嗎？我買了藥，漢克說你感冒了三天都沒有好轉？Alex，你在嗎？」

不安的預感浮上心頭，Kara微微拉下眼鏡，用透視眼力看透了浴室裡的情況。  
紅暈以可見的速度浮現在Kara的臉龐上，她急促地深呼吸了一口氣。

浴室裡，Alex正裸體著泡在浴缸的泡泡之中，Alex的身體一覽無遺。

氪星人的心跳本來就比正常人類的要快，這下子Kara甚至覺得自己的心臟都要跳出來了。  
若真的這樣，心跳得過快而需要急救的Kara，需要的是熟知外星人身體的醫生。  
比如說正是不醒人事的躺在浴室裡面的那位。

Kara吃力地咽下口水，用她的力氣輕易而舉地撞開了浴室的門。  
她的手伸進僅僅是溫溫的水裡，搖晃著Alex的身體。  
「Alex！醒醒！」  
Alex的身體比水的溫度還要高得多。  
雖然Kara沒有鏡子，但她敢肯定Alex滾燙的臉色絕對比自己紅多了。  
Alex在她的輕輕拍打下，終於悠悠轉醒。  
「水…」

Kara以音速找來了毛巾，把Alex從水裡撈了出來，抱到床上。  
當然，跟Alex生活這麼多年，這並不是Kara第一次見到Alex的裸體。  
在她剛融入新家庭的頭一年，Alex就經常為了教會她用浴室裡的熱水器和花灑，偶爾跟她一起共用浴室，一起洗澡。

不過那已經是年代久遠的事情了。

Kara仔細用毛巾幫Alex擦乾了滾燙的身體，同時還得注意自己的眼睛別亂瞄。  
她盡量說服自己，這是個照顧病人的工作，而不該腦子裡裝滿了Alex那修長的腿，還有肌肉線條健美的手臂，還有她那美麗的脖項……夠了！停！

Kara幫Alex穿上了乾淨的浴衣後，先是扶著Alex，喂她喝了一點水，然後拿來了吹風機，坐在床上，讓Alex靠在自己的腿上，幫她吹著那一頭凌亂的短髮。

她注視著Alex入睡的睡顏，仔細凝視她的臉、她的睫毛、她的嘴唇……  
Kara別開臉，她想到的就只有三天前她在DEO的訓練室中吻了她的那一幕。

「Kara……」  
Kara關掉了吹風機，扶了微微睜開眼睛的Alex坐在床上。

「你感覺怎麼了？好點了嗎？」  
Alex坐在床上，輕輕靠著Kara的肩，又是累得忍不住閉起眼睛，皺著眉頭。  
Kara反手將她的手拎起，握在掌中，發現Alex的手有點冰涼。  
Kara輪流摩擦著她的手掌，還往掌心處呵了幾口熱氣。  
「Kara…我好些了。」  
Alex終於完全的睜開了雙眼，試圖依靠自己的能力坐在床上。  
Kara起身，把她扶好，然後拿起了探熱器放進Alex的耳中。  
「三十九度！Alex！你為甚麼生病都不打給我！」

Kara責怪般的放手裡的探熱器放下，然後把藥送到Alex嘴邊。  
Alex有些客氣地道，「謝謝，我來就行了。」  
Alex接過藥，然後自己把藥丸放進口中，再喝了一口水，仰頭服下了藥。

「你知不知道你病還沒有好，就這樣泡進浴缸裡是很危險的？而且公寓裡就只有你一人！要是你突然暈倒，然後泡在缸裡遇溺怎麼辦？或者你洗澡時滑倒了，然後暈得撞在地上呢？Alex，你怎麼可以……」

「Kara…我…我真的不舒服，可以讓我一個人待著嗎？」  
Alex一副病懨懨，提不起精神的模樣。

「你病得這麼嚴重，我怎麼可以拋下你。」  
Alex皺著眉，刻意避開Kara關心的眼神，「我相信National City裡有更多人比我更值得Supergirl去關心的，我這只不過是感冒而已。」

「Alex，我……」  
Kara突然明白了她不願意自己留下的原因。

「聽著，Supergirl只有一雙手，National City並不是單靠我一人就能拯救得過來的。你得快些好起來，這個城市的罪犯還等著我和你一起去抓拿的。」

「這個城市需要的是你，而不是我。」Alex低下頭，「快去吧，別在我這裡浪費時間，漢克肯定有很多事情要找你幫忙的。」

Kara有些生氣了，「Alex，Can you look at me?」  
Kara輕輕扶著她的臉，讓她看著自己。  
Kara手指上的觸感燙得驚人。

「I will always need you, Alex.」  
Alex給了她一個虛弱的微笑。  
Kara毫無預警下，給了Alex一個緊緊的擁抱。

她可以感覺到Alex終究是嘆出了一口氣，手輕輕扶上了自己的背上。  
「我知道了。謝謝你趕來照顧我，我才沒有在浴缸裡溺死。」  
「從我來到地球的那天起，你就一直照看我，現在該輪到我了。」

Kara終於鬆開了Alex，細心地拿著枕頭幫她墊好了後背，然後用梳輕輕幫Alex梳好了吹乾的髮絲。  
Alex終不住低笑起來，「你還真的長大了。」  
「別取笑我，不然我就拿捲髮器來對付你。」  
「你還記得捲髮器？你十五歲那年，還是我教你怎麼操作捲髮器、直髮器，還有睫毛夾……」  
「夠了。」Kara嘟起嘴，但她很高興Alex終於會說笑了。「你試試去一個陌生的星球，你也會搞不明白那星球上的生活器具的。」

Kara放下了梳，發現她離Alex的臉近得足夠她數得清Alex臉上的睫毛。  
Kara再一次湊上去，她不能抑制自己的眼睛，緊緊盯著Alex有些蒼白的嘴唇。  
但這次Alex卻別開了臉。  
「Kara。」  
Kara輕輕退後，坐在床邊，深呼吸了一口氣。  
「我們可以談論三天前的那個吻了嗎？」  
「That’s...that’s a mistake.」  
Alex別開臉，不想Kara看到自己臉上的脆弱和留戀。

「I don’t think so, Alex.」Kara嚴肅地說。「你敢說你對我沒有一點感覺？你不重視我？你不關心我？你不愛我？若你可以容忍我就這樣離開你的生活的話……」  
「Even if i do care！But…」  
Alex臉上試圖裝作一副冷酷的模樣，轉過臉來，希望跟Kara好好談道理，但卻被氪星人柔軟的嘴唇堵上了。

Alex在這三天裡，並不是想要完全忽略Kara的。  
她在訓練室中跌跌撞撞的衝了出去後，腦子裡立馬就後悔了。  
她當然在意Kara，她愛她。  
可是Supergirl已經有更多的麻煩值得她去操心，而添上一個人類女朋友，絕對不能令令人類提升他們對Supergirl的好感和支持度。

更別提，Alex認為自己Kara值得更好的。

但氪星人的執著令Alex再一次吃驚，雖然從她青春期開始，她就一直領教著，而她每一次都包容了Kara的執著和任性。  
但這並不包括Kara要把自己吻得窒息的此刻。

Alex分不清到底是她病的感冒還是Kara的吻令她的身體熾熱得要著火。  
Alex強行扳回自己的理智，告誡自己別再留戀在這濕潤的吻、Kara柔軟的嘴唇……  
她把Kara輕輕推開，急速地喘著氣，試圖重新用氧氣令自己清醒。  
Kara轉而把溫熱的氣息噴在Alex的脖子間，但Alex閉起雙眼，冷酷地把她推得更開了。

「We need to stop.」Alex好不容易吐出了自己的拒絕。  
Kara不解地歪著頭。  
「Why? Alex，我喜歡你，你也喜歡我。」  
「People will talk!」Alex難過地低下頭，「Supergirl不可以失去人們的支持…」  
「Who cares!」Kara下意識到反駁，「難道Kara Danvers就沒有擁有愛情的權利嗎？」  
「But I am a DEO agent.」Alex抬頭，帶點堅定地回應道，「我不應該跟一個外星人發展出愛情關係……」  
「For God’s Sake, 你都已經跟一個外星人共同分享一個浴室，一張床，一個房子這麼多年了！」

尖銳的電話鈴聲打斷了她們緊張的談話。  
Kara深呼吸了一口氣，離開了Alex的床，拿起了自己的電話接聽。  
「漢克？是，我去找Alex了，她沒事……市中心區大火？我馬上來。」

「廚房裡放著我買來的水果和雞湯，還有些粥和面包，你記得要吃，不然我會生氣的。」  
Kara直接把自己的襯衫紐扣撕開，露出裡面的Supergirl衣服。

Alex下意識地瞄了一下Kara隨手扔在她床上的襯衫，一陣急風吹過，Kara飛走了。  
Alex深深地嘆了一口氣，雙手煩躁地揉著自己的髮絲。  
因為她知道Kara說的都是對的，她的確喜歡Kara，而Kara也喜歡自己。


	2. 《I need you》下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ^^ 
> 
> 簡要：Alex史無前例地喝醉了酒，Kara在接到Agent Vasquez的通知後，把姐姐接回了公寓。
> 
> （然後就一起做些羞羞的事了，掩臉逃！！！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要寫肉文不容易啊...幾乎是一邊掩著眼睛，好不容易才寫完的。。。。  
> 感覺羞恥度爆表中。。。  
> 希望大家ENJOY^^
> 
> 有機會的話，會接著這篇文章的時間線繼續寫其他Kalex的同人短篇，哈哈。

《I need you》下

 

「在位於市中心區的百貨商場大火中，Supergirl順利救出了十多名被困者，又以冰凍氣息把大火迅速救熄……消防員們及市民均對Supergirl的表現讚不絕口……此後她又馬不停蹄地趕到位於National City北部的森林保護區撲滅山火直到深夜……」  
   
CatCo辦公室裡的電視機不斷地播送著昨天Supergirl拯救人們和撲滅火災的畫面。

Kara剛剛踏入了辦公室，把Miss Grant的拿鐵放到桌上後，她第一時間做的是再次撥打了Alex的號碼，但傳回來的依然是電話關機的提示。

昨晚Supergirl一直忙到深夜，她並沒有忘記Alex，但夜色令她不得不放棄打擾病人的念頭。然而當她今早拎著咖啡和甜甜圈敲響了Alex公寓大門時，卻沒人應門。而Kara亦用了透視能力，瞧出了裡面根本空無一人。

難道Alex已經病好了，回到了Deo總部了？

「Ker-rah！」在Kara的恍神時，Miss Grant的專用電梯門已經打開了，Cat從裡面風風火火地跑出來，速度令Kara懷疑其實Cat是不是擁有外星人體質，但Kara還是及時地以「人類速度」跟上，把拿鐵塞進了老板的手裡。

「三分鐘後，全體會議！」

度過了一個兵慌馬亂的上班天後，Kara在Miss Grant踏進了專用電梯，離開辦公室的那刻，就急不及待地撥通了Hank的電話。

但Hank卻說，Alex還在請病假，今天根本沒去上班。  
換上了Supergirl服的Kara，再次飛到Alex的公寓，確認了姐姐根本不在家。

從小到大，Alex還沒有這樣玩失蹤過。  
Kara開始慌了，是不是自己逼得太緊呢？  
但明明Alex是喜歡自己的不是嗎？

Kara的電話終於響起了，是Alex的電話號碼！  
「Alex，你到底去哪裡了！你知不知道我很擔心……！」  
「Kara，我是Agent Vasquez，Alex跟我在Mars Bar，她喝醉了，你可以過來接她嗎？」

是Alex的同事Susan Vasquez！  
Kara雖然滿腹疑問，但還是以破紀錄的速度飛到了Mars Bar的後巷，以Supergirl的身份接走了Alex。

「再飛一次……Kara，我要飛上天跟你一起看星星……」  
Alex嘴裡嘟嚷著甚麼，Kara想剛才一路平穩回來的路程上，冷風可能還沒有吹醒她。  
Kara沒好氣地把Alex扶到床上，以哄孩子的語氣，哄著面前這位少有在自己面前喝醉的姐姐。  
「夠了，Alex，你喝醉了。」  
Kara拿起了熱毛巾，仔細地幫Alex擦著臉。  
Alex棕色的眼睛溜溜地轉著，盯著Kara的臉不放。  
「為甚麼你總是喝不醉，Kara，這也太不公平了。」  
Kara嘆氣，「因為我是外星人。」  
Kara放下熱毛巾，準備倒些熱水給Alex，但Alex卻猝不及防地拉住了Kara的手。

Kara承認，她是故意被Alex拉倒在她胸口上的。  
Kara的頭趴在Alex的胸口上，她緩慢地調整著姿勢，膝頭輕輕攀上了床的邊緣，然後側著身，抬起頭看著Alex。

因為喝醉，心跳加速而胸口不斷起伏的Alex，一直看著趴在自己胸口上的Kara。  
「你……你不應該對我這麼好。」  
「你為甚麼要喝醉？你感冒都好了嗎？」  
其實Kara是想質問Alex的，但看在她讓自己伏在胸口的份上，她不自覺用上埋怨但卻委屈的語氣軟聲問道。  
「感冒都好了，燒都退了。」Alex的雙手撫上了Kara的頭，輕輕摩挲。  
「剛病好都不應該喝酒的。」  
「我記得我才是醫生。」  
Kara挑眉，Alex似乎酒醒了。  
「一個不愛惜自己身體的醫生，對，Alex。」  
Kara手放在被單上撐起了身子，低頭看著Alex。  
Alex皺起了眉,「對,我是個糟糕透頂的醫生和姐姐。Kara，你真的想清楚了嗎？你值得更好的。站在Supergirl身邊的人，不應該是我。」

「對我來說，你就是最好的。」

Kara的臉湊了上去，但她故意在嘴唇就要貼上Alex的一刻停住了。  
她們彼此凝視眼裡的愛意。  
Alex帶著涼意的手指撫上了她的臉，微微用力把Kara的頭拉向自己的。

這是她們之間第三個吻。  
Kara感受到Alex唇上、她臉頰的、她手指拂上自己脖子上的溫度。  
Kara克制著自己的意志，按捺著內心的狂喜和歡愉。  
她雙手微微強硬地握上Alex的下巴，好讓她的唇更接近自己的，但她必須精準控制自己的力度，才不至於傷害到對方。

這大概是外星人和地球人談戀愛的唯一一個不方便之處？

但現在Kara大腦裡沒空想著這些正經的。  
當Kara不安份的手正伸進Alex的衣服，撫上了她緊緊貼著床褥的背部，試圖解開她內衣上的扣時，Alex稍稍拉回了理智，按住了Kara的手,同時停下了這個吻。

她急喘著氣息地問，「Kara，Are you…sure？」

「你在害怕些甚麼？Alex?」  
即使要Kara去賽跑一千米，她的呼吸依然能維持穩穩的，更何況只是一個才維持了二十多秒的吻。她甚至有些享受著眼前Alex紅潤的臉色和急促的氣息。

Kara笑了，「在我認識的地球人中，你是最勇敢的一個，你從來都沒有害怕過。即使是在那架飛去日內瓦的飛機上，當飛機急速墜下時，你還急著在旁邊的人戴上氧氣罩呢。」

「我是害怕你會受傷。」  
Alex的話瞬間擊中了Kara的心頭。

原來Alex是在意自己，多於她自身。  
「我不會受傷，你也不會。愛可以令我們勇敢起來的，不是嗎？在我剛來地球時，是你教會我勇敢起來的。」

「你是我最重要的人，我不能容許你受到任何傷害，但我還沒有強大到可以時刻保護你。」  
「不，現在應該是我反過來保護你的時候了，Alex。」  
Alex終於笑了,「Really？」

Alex弓起了背，Kara的手順利地伸了進去，解開了扣帶。  
正當Kara要伸手撫上Alex的胸口時，她卻被反過來壓在床上了。

看來喝醉的人類力氣特別大，被摔在床上－有些懵的氪星人這樣想著。  
「I need you, right now.」  
Alex眼睛亮了，以往Kara只有跟她一起出任務時，只會從她眼裡看出這種特工般的專注神情。

「At your servive, agent.」  
Kara頑皮地笑著回答 ,高興地讓Alex快速褪去彼此的衣服。  
「Hank wouldn’t ...happy to...know about this...」  
Alex一邊富有技巧地沿著Kara的鎖骨一直吻了下去，一邊斷斷續續地說。  
「Focus on me, not the others, Alex.」  
Kara報復性地吻上了這名嘴裡喋喋不休的特工，從Alex的耳後到嘴角。

Alex下意識地急促吸了一口氣，但她隨即不懷好意地嘴角微勾，有力的右手探向了Kara的身下。  
Kara隨即發出了滿足的嘆聲，不由自主地地低呼著Alex的名字。  
「Alex……」

Alex感受著手上傳來的滾燙、緊緻和濕潤，她修長的手指在裡面輕輕進出，再在上面輕輕打圈。  
氪星人終於發出了喘息，忘記了力氣的控制，雙手緊緊握著Alex的肩。

肩上的痛楚沒有令Alex停下來。  
「Kara…Look at me.」

Kara的眼神迷離，聽話地看著Alex。  
她那雙把Alex的肩握得隱隱作疼的手，緩緩掃向了Alex的胸前，中途還有空挽起Alex那滑到臉頰上的髮絲。

Kara的手指在Alex的鎖骨下仔細描繪著，再探向了那兩處嫣紅，在上面打圈摩擦。  
Alex再度湊下身，輕輕吸咬著Kara的下唇。  
Kara緊閉著雙眼，喃喃著Alex的名字，她感受著一陣又一陣蔓起的愉悅，手不知道抓緊的是床單還是Alex的另外一隻手。  
連帶Alex落在Kara身上的吻，也繼續燃燒著Kara體裡這股無處可逃的燥熱。

Kara想起了第一次以Supergirl的身份去對抗The Fort Rozz的逃犯時，Alex是怎樣從直昇機上游繩而下，不顧一切地朝自己奔來的場面。

那句I got you至今還迴響在Kara的腦中。

而Kara對Alex的感情，亦作出了回應。  
當Alex帶著Alura的全息影像來到她的公寓，鼓勵Kara繼續以Supergirl的身份拯救這個世界的時候，Kara毫不猶豫拉住了想要離開的Alex，緊緊握住了她的手。

Kara身下驟然傳來的快感俘虜了她全部的心思。  
Alex在對方的喘息漸漸平緩後，側躺在Kara的身邊，同時深深地吻上了Kara。

她們彼此的唇緩緩分開，Kara認真地凝視著Alex眼裡的自己。  
「Remember this...the World need me, but I NEED YOU.」  
「Copy that.」


End file.
